


美人

by arcsabernine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, the most ooc shit ive ever written and i enjoyed it way too much
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcsabernine/pseuds/arcsabernine
Summary: *架空短文，乡土气和直男气都爆表的基佬牛总 X 精致利己很刻薄又很容易哭唧唧的大美人直男及川*OOC地狱，超雷，慎入
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *架空短文，乡土气和直男气都爆表的基佬牛总 X 精致利己很刻薄又很容易哭唧唧的大美人直男及川  
> *OOC地狱，超雷，慎入

及川彻是个标志的美人。如果他是女人的话，就是电影《西西里的美丽传说》里的玛莲娜，拿一根烟出来，马上满屏幕的男人伸出手为她点烟。及川看到这个镜头的时候不合时宜得笑了出来。坐在他身边安静得看着电影的男人问道：“有这么好笑吗？”及川说：“很好笑啊，你不觉得吗？”男人摇头：“不好说。”想了一会儿，男人说：“因为烦恼才会抽烟吧。但是大家只想看她抽烟的样子，没有人听她的烦恼。玛莲娜很可怜。”及川沉默了。坐在及川身边的男人名叫牛岛若利，和他是一种说不清的关系。电影又放了一会儿，及川说：“我想和女人结婚。分手好吗。”

  
  


从来没有想过自己会沦落到和男人做爱，会扭捏作态得在床上叫唤，会向一个跟他同性别的人讨要欢愉。身下压着的是女人的时候，及川只有在快要射精的时候才会张开嘴巴，发一点点声音来。但牛岛总说他叫床的声音很好听，让他“大声一点。叫吧。彻。我喜欢听你叫。”

乖乖得叫了。阴茎也乖乖得硬了。

不用手去触碰也会硬，就像同性恋一样。在自己屁股里来回动的东西一直都在狠狠得顶撞那最敏感的地方。

因为牛岛叫他“彻”，及川下意识得往前挣了一下，像是想从插在他身体里的男人手中逃走一样。但这样是没有用的，只会被拉回去更深地捅弄。“不要这样，不要叫我的名字……不要……”

从来没有允许过他这样叫。委屈的泪水从眼眶里涌出来。

总是自说自话得做着奇怪的事情。分手吧，牛岛若利。从及川彻的世界滚出去。

邻近高潮的快感清晰得传达到身体的每一个角落，连脚趾都绻起来，呻吟断断续续地从及川的胸腔里掉出来，不受他的意识控制，就像半透明的液体断断续续地从前面的小孔漏出来一样。

为什么他要遭受这样的事情呢？泪水浸湿了一张漂亮到不可思议的脸。湿漉漉的脸颊，拧紧的眉头，白得发光的颤抖的双臂，陷在皱巴巴的床单里……及川看起来像一座孤独又美轮美奂的大理石雕像。这样美到令人心颤的男人，简直不像是真实存在的东西。

他们之间的做爱总是这样结束的：牛岛滚烫的手把他整个握住，熟练地抚弄几下，这座快要四分五裂的美人雕像最后一次释放。在脱力感中昏睡过去，身材高大的男人从后面抱住他，轻轻拍他的背，抚摸他的头发。

这样的夜晚，在过去的四年里来来回回得重播。

  
  


他们相识的那天是梅雨天的味道。

作为一个不折不扣的虚荣的享乐派，及川深知好看的脸是享乐的通行证这个道理。

搬到东京以后，只在四年前父亲过世的时候回过老家。时髦的打扮跟老家的田间路格格不入。这个雨水充沛的小地方遍布着和自己家一样破旧的老屋。母亲给了他一炷香。从小到大，和母亲一直好像同一屋檐下的陌生人。及川知道自己是一个被放弃的小孩。

空荡荡的榻榻米房间和弥漫在空气中的霉味令他浑身不舒服，想着完成守夜赶紧走，于是连亲戚“帮忙照顾马上要去东京的老乡”这样的请求也没有多想，敷衍得答应了下来。

回到东京，以为一切都回到了自己辛苦建立起来的秩序和正常的及川，过了几天下了班就去联谊、被同事打趣“你去了还有什么意思，所有的女孩子只会看你”的日子以后，在某一天回家的路上，看到自己的公寓门口蹲着一个陌生的高大人影。

那夜东京也下着雨，和老家的梅雨天很像。令人打心底讨厌。

这种令及川不爽的天气里，他喝了很多酒。有一个年纪比他大的美艳女人要和他回家，及川搂着她的腰走到一半，淅淅沥沥的雨声中，他忽然觉得一切都很没意思。说了“抱歉，你自己回家吧”，连出租车都没有替对方叫，就一个人溜走了。但就是这样也没有女人会生他的气。

不客气地用脚踹了踹那个陌生人影的大腿，擦得锃亮的皮鞋在路灯下反光：“喂，你谁啊？为什么蹲在我家门口。”男人站起来，比及川高出不少。站了一会儿，男人才用沉稳得没有一丝起伏的音调说道：“初次见面，我叫牛岛若利。”

可能是蹲了很久腿麻了吧。他的声音也充满了疲惫。

牛岛有着非常醇厚敦实的声音。如果说听到及川的声音就能联想到一副清秀的五官，那一听到牛岛的声音，脑海里便立刻会出现一张充满男子汉气概的脸。从阴影里走到路灯下，男人没有表情的帅气脸庞印证了这样的想法。

马上就把这个拥有家乡口音的男人和老家的亲戚联系到一起，及川意识到了站在眼前的男人就是自己要照顾的对象。一脸不可置信，嘟囔着“不行，这绝对不行”的他冲进屋里给母亲打了电话，留下男人一个人站在门口。

  
  


在电话里，被一向冷静的母亲说了假如不同意就会亲自到东京来拜托他这样的话。所以找到房子和工作以前，牛岛都要借住在自己家里。

不能带女人回家的及川因此充满恶意地说：“都是因为你，我有需求的时候只能去旅馆开房了，你是不是要付我的酒店钱？”

只是一句刻薄的玩笑话而已，那个男人却认真地思考起来。他说：“你带人回来的时候，我可以去附近散步，你好了给我打电话，我再回来。反正也用不了多久吧。”

本想挖苦他，没想到自己仿佛变成了被作弄的那个，及川咬着牙说：“做完以后我会和她们一起睡觉。睡一个晚上。”

牛岛低着头说道：“还没有找到工作，我没有钱。我也可以做饭和做家务。你的家很乱。”

一时间分不清牛岛是太过老实，还是在刻意羞辱他，及川脸上一阵红一阵白的。好看的脸皱成一团。

  
  


牛岛若利是个古怪的男人。因为家里多了个人，已经一个多月没有尝试到性爱的滋味的及川彻得出这样的结论。很会做饭，房间也打扫得一干二净。只有一间卧室的关系，到了睡觉的时候牛岛会把客厅的桌子挪开，打上地铺。及川的住处本来就不大，这样一个壮硕的男人睡在狭小的客厅里，显得十分逼仄，转身也很困难。

及川起床的时候，牛岛已经跑完步做了早饭，等他一起吃。味增汤是老家的煮法，喝到这种熟悉的味道，及川的胃几乎要抽搐起来。太咸了。随口抱怨了一次后，之后的味增汤马上变淡了。及川加完班回家的时候，男人已经入睡。偶尔被吵醒了，也不会生气，只会没头没尾地说一句：“晚饭是炸猪排。”然后又睡着了。完全不打呼，只有几不可闻的鼻息均匀地一起一伏。规律到令人咂舌的作息，无聊得不像跟他同岁的年轻人。地铺的一角放着各种各样的招聘海报。瞥了一眼那上面的广告，尽是一些临时工或者体力活，还有看起来连合不合法都不知道的东西。牛岛没有行李，除了一些内衣和换洗衣物，这个男人的所有财产是两套一模一样的白色衬衫、黑色西裤。不是很合身的感觉，料子也很粗糙，像是在大卖场里随便买的。看到那样泛着土气的衣物，及川不适起来。接受了男人不是一个坏人的事，但还是想让他快点走，自己好恢复往日的生活轨迹。

  
  
  


变得没有那么抗拒这个寡言少语的男人，是在及川稍微了解了他的事情之后。一个周末的傍晚，及川和几个旧时的大学同学路过了家附近的公园，撞见了这个熟悉的身影在公园的健身架上做引体向上。不止跑步，牛岛好像每天都花很多时间在锻炼身体上。

“那个人，好变态啊，连续做了三十多个了吧？”

“不过在都是行人的地方做这种事，不显摆吗？去健身房不行吗。”

一周七天，打两份工，还要给他做饭和收拾房间。寄人篱下的人没有钱，也没有时间去健身房。及川有一种就这样在同伴面前把男人的老底都兜出来的冲动。

在旁边围观的不止他们，还有一群叽叽喳喳的小孩子。牛岛一从杠子上下来，孩子们就一拥而上，扒着他的腿，熟练得好像这些事已经不是第一次发生了。他弯下身，把其中一个抱起来，让他可以抓住杠子，小孩子咿咿呀呀地学他的样子做引体向上，力气不够了，牛岛就会托着他，一上一下。所有人都这么轮过一遍之后，已经可以清楚地看到汗水从那张不拘言笑的脸上滴落下来，他撩起短袖的下摆擦着脸上的汗，露出惹眼的腰线和运动后充血肿胀的腹肌。同伴们已经在催促他快点走了，但不知为何，及川没有动，只是静静地看着牛岛。像是注意到了别人的视线，牛岛往这里看了一眼，轻轻地朝他点了点头。

“你们认识啊？”同伴问道。

“不认识。”及川耸耸肩，径自走了。

  
  
  


一男一女的肉体交叠在一起。起起伏伏又毫无起伏的声音从第一秒持续到最后一秒。屏幕里的那个女人一直在高潮的样子，那就是一直没有高潮。为什么大半夜的还必须要看人捧场做戏？

正常男性会对着GV自慰吗，在想清楚这个问题的答案以前及川已经顺心遂意地换了频道。窝在健壮男人下面的身体是接受的一方，平淡无奇的干瘪的身体，散发出一种奇特的吸引力。他们的身体好像要嵌在一起，又被不断撞出去。双手被牢牢捆住，就算这样，那并不漂亮的身体前面的那根东西依旧因为快感的冲击而高高翘起，随着冲插的频率一抖一抖地晃着。比叫床诚实一百倍的享受的证明让自己的身体也热起来，及川变得很奇怪，他想，假如由他把那个人压在下面会是怎样一番光景。那具身体一定会狠狠哭泣吧。

  
  
  


被公司里新来的女孩子告白了。那孩子的脸颊红扑扑的，异常真挚地看着及川说：“及川前辈，现在没有女朋友的吧……可以请你和我交往吗？”对这张脸没有什么特别的印象。及川无法以同等的真挚回报，只能用最好看的角度，侧着头笑盈盈地答道：“可以啊。能被你喜欢，我好开心。”被惊喜填满的那张脸蛋，眼角都楚楚可怜地湿润了，任何男人看到都会觉得满足吧。

开心是真的，但除此外他的大脑一片空白。

“太好了，在招聘会上第一眼见到及川前辈的时候，就觉得了，怎么会有前辈这么……”说道一半的声音忽然打住了，女生为自己即将脱口而出的轻浮言论红了脸。这么什么？这么漂亮吗？心里涌起一股怪异的感觉，及川维持着笑容：“我去倒咖啡，你喝吗？”

走廊两边的会议室都坐满了。这个时间，大部分的小组都在开会。静悄悄穿过长长的铺着地毯的走廊，那尽头的茶水间又是另一个战场。

“听说及川那个家伙，已经把新来的女孩子泡了个遍。全部都睡过了，还有联谊的那些……这已经是病了吧。”

开门的手愣住了，及川不可思议地睁大了眼睛。

没有。连她们的名字都不知道。唯一一个有联系的，就是刚刚向她告白的女孩子。那双眼睛里的情意怎么看都是真的，拒绝她的话会哭的吧。不想看到那双眼睛流泪。

“那家伙为什么不去做牛郎啊？长得好看就算了，跟人打交道也总是笑眯眯的，圆滑得不得了，不就是做牛郎的料子吗？”

“去跟有钱的女人周旋，把普通人家的女生留给我们吧。”

真是一群疯子……在外面听着的自己的心痛苦得皱了起来。前几天还在同一张桌子上喝酒，揽着他的肩膀说“听人事的口气你小子马上就要升职了吧。真是我们这届的骄傲”向他敬酒的人。

同一个声音同一张嘴巴，为什么可以说出这种天差地别的话？

“这家伙太张扬了，总有一天要吃亏的吧，等着吧。”

紧咬住嘴唇。及川愤怒地想，张扬的意思是，出门，在大街上走路，在公司里上班，在茶水间倒咖啡吗？是你们叫我去联谊的啊。这样的话就会有很多女孩子跟着来。千方百计打着算盘的人，不是你们吗。

“哈哈，怎么回事啊？你有办法搞他吗？”

“等着瞧吧。”

  
  


搞我？随便你。所有的痛苦都一并吞进肚子里，及川笑着打开茶水间的门。

  
  
  


用手机查了一下“喝多少酒会死”，及川得到了一个比自己想象的小得多的数字。在心里权衡了一下，比起死此刻清醒更可怕。不想见到任何人，不想在很远的地方喝酒，就坐在家附近的便利店门口买了绿色瓶子的烧酒，毫无章法得喝了一瓶又一瓶。有奇怪的眼神投来，及川笑着看回去。大概就连这样也漂亮吧，对方马上红着脸走掉了。工作日的晚上喝成这样，连自己都明白的乱来。用残存的最后一丝神志跌跌撞撞地走回家，被酒精麻痹的双腿已经无法支撑脊柱的重量。头抵在公寓门上，一只手撑着门，一只手胡乱得掏着钥匙。找不到……哪里都没有。自己是个家都进不去的笨蛋。

屋子里还有个人，已经管不上他是不是睡了。及川软绵绵地锤门。喂。开门。用尽全身的力气喊叫着，出口却变成了细弱蚊蝇的嘟嘟囔囔。

没有出息的样子要被那个老家来的男人看个全了。

悉悉索索的，大概是男人从被榻中起来的声音。脚步声逼近，被向外打开的房门掀了一下，及川失去重心。但马上就被一只火热而且有力的拉住。那只手的温度太不近人情，皮肤似被灼伤了一样。

浓重的酒气扑面而来，男人皱眉：“今天是周三吧，怎么喝了那么多？”

“要你管。”不是这人的话自己连家都进不了，但还是控制不住地对他恶语相向了。一把推开牛岛要搀扶自己的手，及川一个踉跄撞到玄关的墙上，柜子上的瓶瓶罐罐散落一地。

牛岛没有理会，只是再度抓住他的手臂，带着及川坐到玄关的地板上。牛岛的力气很大，一举一动都很坚定。

“能脱鞋吗？”

屁股一沾地，及川忽然累极了，仿佛连动一动手指的力气都使不出了。

牛岛匐在他身前，安静地注视着他，然后低头脱去了他的鞋子。注意到他什么都没有带回来，又问：“你的包呢？”

及川只觉得领带很紧，呼吸困难。伸手去解，半天都没弄成。脑子不清不楚，又很清楚，拉着牛岛的手，放到自己的领结上，好整以暇地看着他：“帮我解一下。”

那张很耐看的帅气面孔依旧波澜不惊，黑色的眼眸，深不见底。

及川想，为什么他还没有生气？

一只骨节分明的手帮他解下领带，脱下外套，又把他扛了起来。扛他的男人穿了一件睡觉用的短袖，不知道洗了多少遍了，那衣服旧得离谱。火热的体温透过绵薄的布料传来。紧贴着他的时候可以感觉到，那是一具充满力量的身体。

口渴，这么想的时候，已经有水递到自己嘴边了。像是在沙漠里迷了路的旅人找到了绿洲一样，拼命得嘬了两口，被呛得咳嗽连连。温暖的手把他扶起来，温柔得拍着他的背，一小点一小点得往他嘴里倒水。“头痛……好痛……”得寸进尺得抱怨起来。不一会儿就有冷水浸过的毛巾细细地擦着他的脸，抹掉了一些酒气。一直用大浴巾和手纸的及川，没有这样的毛巾。毛巾被放到他的额头上，他舒服地闭上眼睛。

恍惚间听到那个低沉的声音问：“在哪里喝的酒？”说了便利店的名字以后，就没有动静了。以为牛岛丢下自己回去睡觉了，但片刻后男人带着夜晚的冷风回来了：“忘在便利店门口的长椅上了……帮你拿回来了。下次给我打电话吧。我去接你。不要给便利店添麻烦了。”

被这样一个无聊的人训了，但好像并不介意。假装没有听到他说话，及川闭着眼睛装睡。等不到回答的男人靠近了，伸手摸了摸他的脸颊。比及川粗糙许多，仿佛经历了诸多磨难的手掌。牛岛又把毛巾重新冲洗了一次，放回他的额头。


	2. Chapter 2

很清楚自己在宿醉方面的习惯，及川没有睡过头，反倒在凌晨五点多的时候，比平时更早得醒来。额头上的毛巾已经被拿走了，自己只能回味起那舒服的凉意。有点心虚，但强作镇静得打开房门。没想到客厅里只剩叠得有棱有角的被褥，让人联想起那张有棱有角、线条分明的脸来。就算故意想把被子叠得这么方正，及川的双手也绝对做不到，他第一次开始好奇被子的事情。对了，趁那家伙不在家，至少应该把沾了酒臭的毛巾洗干净吧。结果去到阳台一看，小小的方巾已经洗好挂在晾衣架上了。牛岛没有给自己轻易过关的机会。

不知道该用哪张脸面对大半夜任劳任怨照顾着胡闹的自己的牛岛，及川连早饭也不想吃，在牛岛回家前逃跑似的坐上了去公司的电车。没有戴隐形，黑框眼镜可以更好地遮住眼睛下方青黑的痕迹。绝对不能被公司的人看出自暴自弃过。

担心被电车里的陌生人们看出端倪，及川以最小的幅度弓着身体，背上起了细细的汗珠。酒精倒是畅快得蒸发了，只剩贪杯后的小腹隐隐发胀。

  
  
  


跑步的时候会经过便利店。牛岛正驻足在便利店的货架前，研究着各式颜色鲜艳、天花乱坠的饮料包装，直到有店员仰头问道：“请问你需要帮忙吗？”才用没有一丝起伏的声音说出：“我需要解酒药。但不知道哪一种才是。”

店员往自己的手里递了一个金色的小瓶子，瓶身印满了在牛岛眼里无关紧要的宣传语。只有在不能轻易发现的角落里，才写明了它的身份。像解谜一样。

“为什么，这里不能好好地写上解酒药？”困惑到问出了口的地步。发现店员投来的目光，牛岛马上说：“对不起。刚刚搬来东京，这里和我的老家很不一样。”

一下子明白过来的店员轻轻地笑了。因为这个笑容而记住了那张脸。蓝色的帽檐下，低低的双马尾从脖子两边钻出来，雀斑跨过了鼻子这座桥梁，从一边迁徙到另一边。是老家不常见的，充满生气的年轻人的脸庞。

店员说：“大概是因为其它瓶子也这样吧，要是不跟上脚步的话就会被比下去，从货架上消失了。这里可是讨人厌的东京啊。”这么说着，俏皮地吐了吐舌头。

“讨人厌吗，东京？”牛岛思索着：“我认识的人，到了东京以后就再也没回过老家了。”想着或许这是什么自己不知道的好地方，孑然一身的自己才决定也来看看。

比自己高好几个头，看起来很严肃的男人，说起话来却意外的没有架子，十分平易近人，让人很有继续聊下去的欲望。店员说：“我也不是很懂。除了东京，我还没有去过别的地方。可能大学毕业了会去别的城市转转吧。你的老家在哪里？”

正要回答，店员却被叫去了收银台。那里已经排起了长长的队伍。

付过钱，牛岛跑着步出了门。第一个路口就遇到了红灯。因为节奏被打断而皱起眉，但这在城市里是没办法的事情。自己已经稍稍习惯了。红灯慢条斯理的读秒。及川还没有醒吧。心里有个地方因此变得轻盈。

而便利店里面，重复着扫描和找零动作的店员正隔着玻璃门，偷瞄着那个在路口保持踏步动作的身影。

她忽然想起，这不是昨天晚上过来找公文包的高个子男人吗？长得真高啊。店长把包给了他。男人马上毕恭毕敬地鞠了躬，黑色的头发翘了一撮起来，又沉下去。他们看着他的后脑勺好一会儿，都吓了一跳。

那时候也是跑着进来，跑着出去的，步子竟然可以跨得这样大，像运动员一样。这家店的周围真的住了好多不同风味的帅哥。这个年纪，仅仅是这样的事情就足以让她露出笑容。

  
  
  


六点半就到了公司。打开空白的文档，下巴枕在交握的手指上，及川正构思着什么。噼里啪啦，敲击键盘的声音在空荡荡的楼层回响。等回过神来的时候，墙上的时钟已经指向了八点半，一口未动的咖啡也冷掉了。办公室渐渐被人声填满。不知道谁抱怨了一句打印机又卡住了。

后面来的人看到他一早便开始工作，顿时紧张起来：“喂，及川，你搞什么啊，什么时候来的？”

看到那张心口不一的脸，胃里又翻江倒海起来。及川笑着胡说道：“天气一好就很有灵感，怕忘了，只能早点到公司写下来。”马上又故意在他面前把笔记本电脑“啪”地合起来，好像刚刚完成的工作十分畅快淋漓，及川笑得更好看地说：“抱歉，留美子说给我带了早饭。开会的时候见。”新的女朋友叫留美子，也是今早接到短信时刚刚记住的事情。

一想到同事那张脸尴尬又不好发作的样子，因宿醉而起的头痛几乎要被脑中凑起的愉悦的音阶抚平了。留美子一脸天真地问自己什么事这么开心。及川摸摸她的头：“不用知道也可以的小事情。”

没有见过及川戴眼镜的样子，留美子呆呆地看着他。及川愣了一下：“喜欢我这样吗？喜欢的话，我以后经常戴。”

留美子用力地点头：“感觉……很不一样。”

心里依旧没什么感觉。及川低头，但是慢慢来的话，这次能喜欢上也说不定。

及川任职的公司，专门与水泥公寓的建造商合作。在建的地产项目交到他们手上，由他们负责宣传与销售，连售楼中心也交由他们设计与打理。这种看中业绩的工作，做不出是要马上走人的。虽然不直接与客人接触，但前期的销售企划做得不好的话，很容易遭到达不到理想成绩的前线同事埋怨。前几年搬到新建的总部后，公司的装修和整体氛围都变得前卫起来，各种新奇有趣的东西应有尽有。想在这样的环境里上班，及川大学毕业后一直留在这间公司。

不够前卫的东西也有，比如人到中年的主任永远那么多字的演示文稿，及川压抑着一股帮他修改一番的冲动。

干巴巴地聊完新项目，主持会议的主任问到：“下个月就是这个财年的总结会了，一样的酒店，一样的流程。你们几个，谁想做发表？”底下西装革履的大部队一片沉默。是一个表现的机会，也是一个烫手山芋。本来就有加不完的班了，还要准备演讲，参加彩排，在各个部门、几百个同事面前讲话，谈过去四个季度里最出挑的项目。

又解了一个西装扣，及川在挺括的面料里慢悠悠举手，笑道：“主任，我来做可以吗？”

主任从金丝镜框后面探出来看他。按照往年，是没有人举手，他按照辈分点人头的。但是及川啊。也不是不行。甚至挺好的。主任说：“谈你那几个案子啊？”

周围起了一片窃窃私语。

“前年不是他发表的吗？按照顺序今年已经是轮到那谁了吧……”

“太狡猾了，及川他最近怎么回事？这样不是光明正大抢别人的活吗。”

“可是也没有人举手啊。”

“没有人举手，因为都知道要轮流的啊。”

眼睛弯出两道好看的弧度，及川说：“不一定要我自己的。”

谈自己的项目，是抢了别人的发表机会。谈别人的项目，是抢了机会又抢了项目。

及川这样做太不上路了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章未完……建议完结再看。  
> 急吼吼把车写完了，但是过渡情节一个没写，好烦啊！！


End file.
